Siete Chances Para Pedir Perdón
by Amed
Summary: [MANGA-VERSE, así que saben lo que eso significa] Cinco momentos en los que Hiwatari Kai hizo sufrir a Kinomiya Takao, uno en el que le rompió el corazón y la vez en que casi se disculpa [Tyka][Fem!Kai][Relacionado con "Dos Minutos", pero no hace falta leerlo][R&R][El rating puede subir, pero no mucho][Humor, Amistad, Romance y Angst!]
1. Chapter 1

Hola todos! He estado horriblemente aburrida últimamente, y esta idea se me metió en la cabeza, así que aquí esta!

Espero que les guste y no se olviden de **leer las notas al final**! n.n

Advertencia del capítulo: Genderswap (adoro el Fem!Kai, si no es obvio a estas alturas), tal vez algo de OOC (pero no en verdad, créanme) y Kai siendo mala (pero...como que ya sabían eso).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece...desgraciadamente...

* * *

Kai contó hasta diez y trató de calmarse. ¿Por qué había aceptado venir?

Si, el sitio arqueológico era interesante, todos los descubrimientos mitológicos eran fascinantes y visitar otro país siempre es bueno, pero como odiaba la compañía.

De haber sabido que _esos_ tres iban a venir, ella no hubiera aceptado venido.

-¡Hey, yo estaba viendo eso!- pero ahora que lo pensaba, considerando que fue Hitoshi quien organizó todo este viaje, debería haberlo sabido.

Los ruidos que se escuchaban afuera de su cuarto de hotel hicieron que un tic nervios apareciera en su ceja derecha. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que los chicos podían ser tan ruidosos?

Digo, ¿no tienen otras cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo, tarea por ejemplo? ¿O es que ella fue la única que tajo su tarea consigo?

¡De acuerdo, no es como si le gustaba (¿a quién le gusta?)! Pero era la condición que su abuelo le había impuesto para dejarla venir (y ella en verdad no quería lidiar con su papá en este momento).

Suspiró y trató de ignorar el escándalo proveniente desde la otra habitación. Gracias a dios que tenía un cuarto para ella sola, no podía asegurar lo que haría de tener que compartir cuarto con…

-¡Con permiso, disculpa!- la puerta fue repentinamente abierta con un "¡Bang!" y un chico de pelo azul entró corriendo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, saltando sobre la cama para llegar a estas con más facilidad (y desordenando la cama en el proceso).

¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Hey!- Kai gritó indignada, pero el chico no le prestó atención, y abrió las puertas de vidrio para salir al balcón -¡Kinomiya!-

-¡Shhh!- Takao le indicó que se callara, lo que sirvió para enojar más a la bicolor, y se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!- ¿por qué no estaba echándolo a patadas, exactamente? Oh, claro, ella prometió _comportarse_ y no ponerse a pelear con los otros.

-¡Oh, cálmate! No es como que quiera estar aquí- el chico dijo, solo dándole una mirada rápida a la chica, quien estaba ahora parada en el marco de la puerta –No quiero que me contagies todos tus gérmenes de niñita-

-¡Entonces sal!- ¿gérmenes de niñita? ¿Cuántos años tenía, ocho? Ignoren esa pregunta, era tonto preguntar.

-¡No, quiero ver los fuegos artificiales y tu cuarto es el único que tiene un balcón!- Takao se apoyó un poco más contra el barandal, esperando ansiosamente para ver como las luces hechas por el hombre iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

¿Fuegos artificiales?

Kai dio dos pasos dentro del balcón y miró hacia el cielo, y apenas un minuto después unos fuegos artificiales empezaron a verse en la distancia, elevándose hasta explotar en un sinfín de hermosos colores que encendían el panorama.

Ambos chicos pasaron unos minutos viendo el espectáculo en paz, unas pequeñas sonrisas decorándoles el rostro, hasta que la bicolor dirigió su mirada a su (muy indeseada) compañía.

El peliazul estaba mirando absorto los fuegos artificiales, la luz de los mismo brillando en sus ojos azul tormenta, mientras que el viento le revolvía sus cabellos y sus ropas.

Ni debían ser las siete de la noche y el sol hace poco que se había ocultado en el horizonte, así que estaba un poco fresco, y él no estaba usando campera ni zapatos.

Hmm…tentador…

-¡Hey, busquemos a los demás y…!- Takao empezó a decir emocionado, dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar, pero tan solo dos pasos después se chocó contra la, previamente abierta, puerta de vidrio.

El chico sujetó su adolorida nariz, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la chica, quien estaba del otro lado del vidrio, y a la sonrisa burlona que esta tenía. Frunció el ceño en enojo y trató de abrir la puerta, pero esta no se movía.

Kai miró como Takao intentaba inútilmente de abrir la efectivamente cerrada puerta de vidrio, y contuvo las ganas de reírse de la forma en que su expresión cambiaba de enojada a asustada y de regreso.

¡Eso le enseñara a no entrar a su habitación sin permiso!

-¡Esto no es gracioso Kai, abre la puerta!- el peliazul golpeó con su puño el vidrio, cuando pueda volver a entrar, definitivamente iba a matar a esa chica.

-¿Qué?- Kai puso su mejor cara inocente, inclinándose un poco hacia la puerta -¡No te oigo!-

-¡Vamos, hace frio aquí afuera!- la expresión que la otra tenía, los gestos que hacía y el hecho de que había hablado un poco más fuerte solo para pretender que no podía escucharlo (lo que sabía perfectamente no era verdad) solo lo hacían enojarse más.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- la chica dijo inocentemente, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa burlona que curvó sus labios –Es hora de cenar-

El indignado y furioso "¡¿Qué?!" que gritó el chico se debió haber escuchado en dos ciudades a la redonda, y Kai se despidió con un ademán de la mano antes de cerrar las cortinas, darse la vuelta y salir de su habitación.

-¡Hey!- apenas había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando la vos de uno de los otros chicos la distrajo, y dirigiendo la vista dónde provenía el sonido vio a Max y a Rei acercándose desde el otro lado del pasillo -¿Has visto a Takao?-

La bicolor esperó a ver si los gritos del chico se podían escuchar desde esta distancia antes de contestar la pregunta de Rei. No se escuchaban.

-No- dijo simplemente, pasándoles por al lado sin mucha importancia y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Max y Rei se quedaron viéndola un momento, una sensación en la boca del estómago les decía que algo no estaba bien, ya que era hora de cenar y no habían encontrado al peliazul todavía, y Kai era la única otra persona que él conocía en este lugar.

-Es Takao, probablemente ya está en la mesa esperándonos- Max dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y corrió para alcanzar a la chica, con Rei siguiéndolo de cerca.

¡Oh, relájense! Kai va a dejar entrar a Takao…eventualmente.

* * *

Bueno, que les pareció? Me da un poco de pena que los demás no hayan podido tener una aparición más importante, pero este fic se va a centrar en Kai y Takao, así que...

Este fic va a estar compuesto de siete capítulos, bastante cortos (ni creo que lleguen a las dos mil palabras) y no relacionados entre si, contando momentos en la vida de Kai y Takao.

Este fic es Tyka, es en MANGA-VERSE y está en el mismo universo que mi otro fic "Dos Minutos" (pero no es necesario leerlo para poder entender este), así que _quizás_ les parezca que algo está mal, pero esta bien, ya que el Manga-verse y el Anime-verse difieren en varias cosas.

Este capítulo en específico está ubicado poco después del capítulo 4 del tomo 3 del manga (cuando van a China y se encuentran con Lee y...otras cosas), por lo que Kai tiene 12 años de edad y Takao 13 (edades del manga, yay!), por eso quise hacerlos un poco...infantiles?

De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado y díganme que piensan en un review! n.n

Ahora _definitivamente_ voy a empezar la facultad (el paro de docentes fue levantado...por ahora), por lo cual no puedo asegurar cuando voy a estar actualizando (con suerte pronto, ya que no son capítulos tan largos).

Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y nos vemos! n.n


	2. II

Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza! La facultad me está consumiendo tanto tiempo que ya ni ganas de escribir tengo -.-

De hecho, este capítulo me lo puse a escribir en un rato libre en medio de clases, y ese es el único motivo por el cual puedo actualizar.

Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen reviews!

Advertencias de Capítulo: Genderswap, MANGA-VERSE (así que tal vez les parezca algo OOC), y no mucho más sinceramente, algo de angst quizas? Depende de como lo tomen.

Disclaimer: Si todo sale como quiero, Beyblade será mio en el futuro [-insertar risa malvada-], pero por el momento no es así...

* * *

II:

El reloj volvió a sonar, señalando que eran las tres de la tarde, y Kai se cruzó de brazos.

No sabía por qué seguía esperando, o qué era, exactamente, lo que estaba esperando, pero decidió esperar unos minutos más.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- una voz familiar dijo desde sus espaldas, y ella frunció el ceño. No era quien se había esperado.

La bicolor se dio la vuelta, sus ojos carmín viendo a los dos adolescentes recién llegados acercándosele. Dos personas que, no hace mucho, ella había llamado compañeros de equipo.

-¿Qué quieren?- su voz eran tan hostil como había sido la primera vez que se conocieron, pero solo hizo que los dos chicos sonrieran divertidos. Ellos ya habían superado al etapa en que sus manierismos los afectaban.

-Solo queríamos ver como estabas- Max dijo encogiéndose de hombros, su típica sonrisa decorando sus labios.

El chico rubio arrastró una silla de una de las mesas cercanas y se sentó en ella, mientras que Rei se apoyó contra dicha mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

Kai afiló su mirada pero no dijo nada, esa era una excusa patética y ellos lo sabían, pero ella no estaba por señalarlo y dar el pie a la verdadera razón por la cual habían venido.

-¿La estás pasando bien con tu nuevo equipo?- la voz de Rei cortó con el silencio en el que habían caído, el pequeño reproche en su voz haciendo que la chica frunciera aún más el ceño.

La bicolor se mordió la lengua para evitar que alguna palabra saliera de sus labios, la necesidad de responder a eso con un insulto era casi insoportable, pero se forzó a resistirla.

Después de todo, sabía por qué podían juzgarla.

-Bastante- dijo después de un rato, su tono de voz tan indiferente como pudo, su mirada volviendo a dirigirse a las ventanas del aeropuerto. Una parte de ella deseando ver a alguien, la otra negando saber _quien_ era ese alguien –No creo que les incumba de todas formas-

-Es solo curiosidad- Max dijo más delicadamente. Está bien que ellos no la conocían también como se conocían entre sí, ya que Kai se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en que formaron un equipo reusándose a considerarse parte de ese equipo, pero la conocían lo suficiente.

Su temperamento era bastante volátil cuando no lo manejaban correctamente, y ellos no estaban ahí para recriminarle nada.

-¿Por qué hay que tener curiosidad?- la bicolor mantuvo sus ojos en la calle debajo de donde ella estaba, viendo toda la gente ir y venir, inútilmente esperando distinguir a cierta persona entre las masas –Simplemente hice lo mismo que ustedes-

Se obligó a mirarlos, a detener esa estúpida búsqueda que no tenía por qué llevar a cabo; y vio como ambos chicos finalmente entendían la situación.

Ellos habían venido a buscarla pues, así como todos los demás, habían quedado sorprendidos al verla formando parte del equipo de Neoborg, no el de la BBA-Revolution, como se suponía que iba a ser.

Pero sus razones para abandonar dicho equipo no habían sido muy diferentes a las que los dos adolescentes habían tenido. La única diferencia es que ella tardó más tiempo en decidirse, ya que no tenía otro equipo al cual recurrir.

-Podrías haber dicho algo- y ahí estaba, la principal razón por la que habían venido.

Siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, Kai podría haber avisado antes de dejar el equipo sin siquiera un 'adiós', aunque sea por una cuestión de cortesía. Pero no había querido hacerlo.

Decir adiós significaba tener que hablar, explicar sus razones y tener una confrontación que ella no quería. O, igualmente posible, podía terminar con un amable intercambio de saludos y tener que aceptar lo que eso significaba.

La chica no estaba segura a cuál de esas dos posibilidades le había temido más, pero al final, el punto era que se había ido sin decir nada, y había logrado destruir la delicada amistad que tenía con Takao.

Si, ella sabía que había hecho añicos la confianza que él le tenía, no era tonta. Había visto como el desconcierto, la ira, la traición y el dolor se mezclaban en sus ojos cuando él la vio aparecer al lado de Yuriy, cuando había estado seguro de que estaría del suyo.

-No veo por qué- el suspiro exasperado que dio Rei no pasó desapercibido por la chica. Estaba siendo demasiado terca, hasta ella misma lo sabía, pero no se iba a disculpar por nada.

-Mira, entendemos porque lo hiciste Kai- la voz de Max interrumpió lo que el morocho estaba a punto de decir (seguramente una queja por lo complicada que estaba siendo), y la bicolor podía ver que ellos _en verdad_ entendía –Pero tal vez _él_ necesite una aclaración-

Kai dirigió su mirada al piso, una sensación de culpa asaltando su corazón. Pero tan pronto como eso pasó, recordó lo que la había empujado a tomar esta decisión en primer lugar.

Recordó la batalla con Leo y como Takao había peleado hasta el límite y ganado, mientras que ella había sido tan fácilmente derrotada. Recordó que tan inútil se había sentido al mirar eso, que tan tremendamente patética e inferior, que sin importar cuanto se esforzara, no podía ni _empezar_ a compararse con el mayor.

Pero claro, Max y Rei no sabía eso.

-Él debería entenderlo- Kai se fue después de eso, los otros dos podían interpretarlo como quisieran, no le importaba.

A ella solo le importaba una persona, solo una.

* * *

Bueno, esto está entre medio del tomo 11 del manga que corresponde, como tal vez se dieron cuenta, a la primera parte de G-Rev. Sinceramente, es mucho más dramático cuando Kai deja al equipo en el manga, ya que, como dice acá, no avisa para nada y Tyson recién se entera en medio del estadio =P

Decidí usar a Max y a Rei porque, bueno, se me dio la gana, y además son ellos dos los que medio le hacen entender a Tyson por qué Kai se había cambiado de equipos.

En cuanto a edades, Kai tiene 13, Max 14 y Rei 15. Ya que tengan en cuenta que en el manga, lo que es G-Rev pasa un año después de la primera temporada, y el final de lo que sería V-force (tremendamente más corto que en el anime) y el principio principio de G-rev están entrelazados (osea, pasan al mismo tiempo).

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, y recen porque tenga un respiro (que no sea producto del insomnio) y pueda seguir actualizado.

Que tengan un buen día y no se olviden de dejar un comentario con sus ideas y opiniones.

Cuídense y nos vemos! n.n


End file.
